


She's Worth Every Forever (and then some)

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Love, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Lovers want to take their physical relationship to the final level. One partner's inner demons are the other partner's to share and overcome. He shows her love by respecting her journey, as she has his own.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	She's Worth Every Forever (and then some)

This work has been created for Facebook's Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast The Dice 2020 Event. My roll was Four Of a Kind. I chose the Trope, "Scars."

She turned from him, arms covering her bare torso, only her lacy red bra covering her modest endowment.

“What? What did I do?”

“It’s not you; it’s me,” she sniffed. With a wry smile to herself, Hermione shrugged towards the wall, her honey curls tumbling down her back to her panty-covered backside, so beautiful Clint’s heart nearly burst with pride this woman was all his. Now, if only he could get her to look at him. No matter how long it took them to reach complete intimacy, he would be patient with her all the way.

Laura had done so much for him, all of those years ago, unwrapping Clint from his hurt, anxiety, self-loathing, and depression all stemming from the horrors he’d been subjected to as a young carnie, taken advantage of some by some of the worst types of scum imaginable under the guise of mentors.

Clint knew all about the wars, the battles, the hero-worship and expectations his witch was subjected to daily, the memories bombarding a person so relentlessly it made you want to pull your hair out and throw yourself off of the nearest skyscraper.

Yet here they were, closer than they’d ever been. With every relationship he’d fucked up, he hadn’t managed to wreck this one; yet. Clint knew by her words alone, trusted her, that she was sincere, when she said it was her, and not him, that had the issues in this very moment.

_She_ had taught him that. Hermione. Well, Laura had, as well, but Clint hadn’t been *quite* as forthright about his acceptance of his own shortcomings back then. He knew he shouldn’t take offense at others’ negative reactions. Not everything was about him. 

Just because a woman he was intimately involved with had a reaction he didn’t like, didn’t mean he was the cause of it and didn’t need to defensive or insecure over everything. Man, had that taken some legwork. Still, Hermione had seen right through his bullshit, having guided two young teen boys through the maze of their adolescence. Now, it was his turn to repay the favor.

Unsure of himself still, he reached for her several times, drawing his ridiculously muscled arm back before taking the plunge and surging forward, wrapping his arms around her frame, nuzzling into the hair at the back of her neck, and inhaling.

“Babe. You know me. We can wait. I’ll wait for you as long as you need. If you’re not ready, it’s okay. I’m good, you know? You’re everything to me. I’m not going to jeopardize that over sexual frustration.”

“Damn. Damn,” she swore again, angry with herself, traitorous tears falling. “Why the bloody hell do I still feel this way? I should be over this by now!”

“You’re the one that told me it could take a lifetime, and then some, to overcome our demons. Yet here you are, expecting your own self to just – just – ‘get over it.’ Hell naw. What’s good for the goose and all that jazz? You take the time you need and quit beatin’ yourself up like that damn magical society you claim is so great, is always doing to folks like you n’ me.”

“I can’t help it,” she whispered, crying openly now.

“Then don’t. Just let it all out and let me hold you. C’mon. Under the covers. I won’t look if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No – it’s – it’s okay. I just need a bit.”

“Alrighty.”

He tucked her in tenderly, gently scooting in beside her as the big spoon, wrapping his strong arms around her middle again, careful to avoid the nasty scars now faded to silver down her sternum and across her abdomen. They were so close, yet so far apart. He would wait.

In moments, she was asleep, and Clint knew he’d do anything in this world for this woman, come hell or high water.

He smiled, glancing at his pants thrown across a chair across the bedroom by the door. The slight bulge in the right front pocket held the key to his future with her. He’d prove himself to her. He’d wait until she was ready. Then, he’d propose and marry this girl, and she’d really be his forever.

He would wait. She was worth every forever, even if it took that long, and then some.


End file.
